Sora's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree
Sora's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and The Honey Tree is another upcoming new Sora's Adventure Film, Made by TheAngryPepe. It appears on YouTube in 8-30-13. Plot After his morning exercise, Pooh goes to his pantry for some breakfast, but finds he's fresh out of honey. He hears a bee fly by and decides to climb the honey tree, but while climbing he falls, landing in a gorse bush. Needing help, Pooh, Sora and the Others heads to Christopher Robin's house. Pooh gets a blue balloon from Christopher Robin to try to get the honey from the honey tree. He rolls himself in a muddy puddle to disguise himself as a little black raincloud, and then uses the balloon to float up next to the hive. However the angry bees end up chasing Sora, His Friends, Pooh and Christopher Robin, and the Friends barely manage to escape the angry swarm by diving into the mud puddle. With honey still on Pooh's mind, he heads to Rabbit's house. Rabbit invites Pooh and Friends in for lunch, and Pooh eats out every last bit of honey available in Rabbit's house. Pooh thanks Rabbit and tries to go out the front door which he came in through, but becomes stuck due to his huge tummy. As Rabbit runs off to fetch Christopher Robin, Owl flies over and sees the predicament Pooh is in, declaring that an expert is needed, which Gopher claims to be. Gopher offers to free Pooh using dynamite but Pooh refuses. Rabbit returns with Christopher Robin and Eeyore in tow. They unsuccessfully try to pull Pooh Bear out. Eventually, Christopher Robin decides that Pooh will just have to wait to get thin again. Rabbit is forced to make the best of a bad situation and tries various methods of disguising the bear's bottom, eventually using Pooh's bottom as a chair, with his legs as arm rests and the main bulk as a cushion. One night, while Pooh is asleep, Gopher pops out of the ground once again. This time, he is taking a break from the "swing shift" which he is working. Gopher is carrying a lunchbox with him. One of the things Gopher is snacking on is a jar of honey, and Rabbit manages to prevent Pooh getting a lick and sternly insists that nobody feeds the bear. A few days later, Rabbit wakes up and leans on Pooh's bottom and sees it is now possible to pull him out. Rabbit gets Christopher Robin who gathers Kanga, Eeyore, Owl, Roo, Sora, His Friends and Gopher and they all pull on Pooh from outside the house while Rabbit frantically pushes Pooh from inside. Finally Rabbit (fed up with all the delay) charges into Pooh sending him out of Rabbit's front door and launching him into the air until he lands headfirst in the hollow of the honey tree, getting himself stuck again and frightening the bees away. The gang runs after him, and Christopher Robin tells Pooh that they will help him get out again, but Pooh tells them to take their time now he has an ample supply of honey to eat. A fourth and shorter Segment was added to bring the short film to a close. The sequence was based on the final chapter of The House at Pooh Corner, where Christopher Robin has to leave the Hundred Acre Wood behind as he is starting school. In it, Christopher Robin and Pooh discuss what they liked doing together and the boy asks his bear to promise to remember him and to keep some of the memories of their time together alive. Pooh agrees to do so, and the film closes with The Narrator saying that wherever Christopher Robin goes, Pooh will always be waiting for him whenever he returns. Trivia Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket and Caityln Gellar Guest Stars in This Film. Despite That Short Film is Final Sora and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Ending is Add Where Christopher Robin Goes to School. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series